tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Sam
Peter Sam *'Number': 4 *'Builder': Kerr Stuart, Stoke-on-Trent *'Designer': James Kerr & John Stuart *'Built': 1920 *'Configuration': 0-4-2ST Peter Sam, named after the Skarloey Railway's previous controller, Mr. Peter Sam - previously Stuart, after his designer, Kerr Stuart - is a narrow-gauge tank engine who lives and works on the Skarloey Railway. Bio in Railway Series Stuart was built by Kerr Stuart Works in Stoke-on-Trent, England. While living on the Mid Sodor Railway, he was cheeky and occasionally made fun of Duke until told what happened to Stanley. After the line closed down in 1947, he and Falcon were sold to the Sodor Aluminum Company at Peel Godred and worked there until 1951, at which time both engines were sheeted for a year until they were purchased by the Skarloey Railway in 1952. Upon arriving, Stuart - renamed Peter Sam - had many adventures. One of his more notable story arcs involved his funnel, which was severely damaged after an accident at the incline. The funnel was eventually knocked-off as he passed under a tunnel and it was temporarily replaced with a rusty pipe. Peter Sam was soon given a new funnel, a Giesl ejector, which suits him much better. Bio in Television Series Peter Sam has always been a cheery little engine. In the sixth season, his whistle snapped right off when a tree branch had caught it. In the seventh season, he helped the Refreshment Lady find a place to put her new tea shop. In the ninth season, he had to deliver a new winch for the incline at night, but got lost trying to find the magic lamp from the legendary engine, Proteus. In result, Harold helped him find his way home by shining down his ''light. In the twelfth season, he found the statue of Proteus, and took it to Miss Marvel's storytelling picnic. In the sixteenth season, he was put in charge of the Skarloey Railway while Mr. Percival was away, but ran out of coal. In result, Victor came and brought him coal, and fixed Skarloey, Sir Handel, and Duncan afterward. He is currently working at the Blue Mountain Quarry, along with Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Rusty, and Luke. Persona Peter Sam, named Stuart in his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, is highly enthusiastic, eager, and bubbly. He can be occasionally cheeky, teasing, and a little cocky, but is kind-hearted, well-meaning, and good mannered. He can also be prone to being a little naïve at times and perhaps take things a little too literally. Peter Sam has a special funnel which makes puffing much easier, after his old one was damaged in a nasty accident with some trucks that broke free from the incline. With an infectious attitude and high spirits, Peter Sam is almost kind and hard-working to a fault, seldom grumbling about late hours or extra work. He is always nice to the coaches and even the trucks. Basis Peter Sam is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Edward Thomas. Interestingly, Edward Thomas only donned the Giesl ejector funnel for a limited time, while Peter Sam has used his since its introduction. Livery In the Railway Series, Peter Sam was painted green while working on the Mid Sodor Railway. After arriving on the Skarloey Railway, he was repainted in the Skarloey Railway's red livery with blue-and-yellow lining. In the television series, Peter Sam has always been painted green with red and yellow lining. In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of Trucks!. In this, Peter Sam is painted green, like in the television series. Appearances Voice Actors * Steven Kynman (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; fourth - seventh seasons) * Satoshi Katougi (Japan; ninth - eleventh seasons) * Hiroo Sasaki (Japan; sixteenth season onwards) * Marios Gavrilis (Germany) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; sixteenth - seventeenth seasons) * Gaute Boris Skjegstad (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards, excluding the seventeenth season) * Marek Bocianiak (Poland) * Paul Disbergen (The Netherlands) Trivia * Peter Sam is named after former Skarloey Railway controller Mr. Peter Sam. * Peter Sam has undergone many many modifications through the television series. These include: ** Fourth season: *** Unlike in the Railway Series, Peter sam recieved a square funnel after his accident, instead of a Giesl Ejector. ** Ninth season: *** a permanent taillamp was added. *** Peter Sam had Emily's seventh season whistle sound until Season twelve. ** Sixteenth season: *** his square funnel was updated to a proper Giesl Ejector. *** his footplate and sandboxes were painted black. *** a handrail was added across the top of his smokebox, just like his prototype. *** his regular whistle changed to a two-tone whistle, just like his real counterpart. It also budges up and down. *** Sanding gear was added. ** Seventeenth season: *** Peter Sam gained a permanent lamp and lamp irons. * One of Peter Sam's models is at a museum in Kyoto, Japan. * The Reverend W. Awdry's model of Peter Sam is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. Awdry's model of Stuart was at the Reverend Teddy Boston's Cadeby Light Railway, before the railway finally closed in 2005. Quotes :"Peter Sam's said again and again, :his new funnel will put ours to shame. :He went into the tunnel :lost his old funnel. :Now his famous new funnel's a drain!" - Sir Handel teasing Peter Sam, Special Funnel, Gallant Old Engine. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * My First Thomas (talking) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (two versions; Japan only) * TrackMaster * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Departing Now Gallery File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyRS8.jpg File:LittleOldTwinsRS6.png|Peter Sam pulling the Television Train File:SpecialFunnelRS4.png File:SpecialFunnelRS6.png|Peter Sam with his special funnel File:YouCan'tWin!RS6.png File:DirtyWaterRS4.png|Peter Sam on the Talyllyn Railway File:Granpuff19.png|Stuart File:Granpuff11.jpg|Stuart and Duke File:Granpuff26.png|Stuart and Falcon File:YouCan'tWin12.PNG File:YouCan'tWin21.png File:FourLittleEngines4.png|Peter Sam File:ABadDayforSirHandel2.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel18.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady7.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady5.png|Peter Sam and the coaches File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady15.png|Peter Sam as a middle Engine File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady25.png File:Trucks!37.png|Peter Sam with a wonky funnel File:HomeatLast6.png File:SpecialFunnel2.png|Peter Sam without a funnel File:SpecialFunnel.png|Peter Sam's new funnel File:GallantOldEngine17.png File:GallantOldEngine27.png|Peter Sam, Skarloey, and Duncan File:DuncangetsSpooked4.jpg File:DuncangetsSpooked7.jpg File:DuncanGetsSpooked44.jpg File:FaultyWhistles7.JPG File:FaultyWhistles12.JPG File:FaultyWhistles42.JPG|Peter Sam's whistle in Faulty Whistles File:TheRefreshmentLady'sTeaShop31.png File:TunefulToots20.png|Peter Sam and Thomas File:TheMagicLamp10.png|Peter Sam with Duncan, Skarloey, and Thomas File:TunefulToots19.png File:Thomas'TrickyTree13.png File:Ding-a-Ling6.png|Peter Sam, Freddie, and James File:Ding-a-Ling5.png|Peter Sam and James File:TheGreatDiscovery76.png|Peter Sam with Rheneas and Skarloey in The Great Discovery File:MountainMarvel8.jpg|Peter Sam with a CGI face File:MountainMarvel16.jpg File:MountainMarvel20.jpg File:MountainMarvel6.jpg|Peter Sam and Farmer Trotter File:BlueMountainMystery351.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!21.png|Peter Sam in full CGI File:Don'tBotherVictor!6.png File:Don'tBotherVictor!29.png|Peter Sam's whistle in CGI File:Luke'sNewFriend59.png|Peter Sam with Rusty File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger24.png|Peter Sam in Season 18 File:PeterSamCGIPromo2.png|CGI promo File:PeterSamwithnameboard.png|Peter Sam with nameboard File:S5PeterSamPromo.jpg|Peter Sam's model behind the scenes File:Trucks!LMillustration5.png|Peter Sam illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:IceCarving1.png|Peter Sam in a magazine story File:TheGoodOldDays7.png|Peter Sam in an annual story File:RevWAwdryandPeterSam.jpg|The Reverend W. Awdry with the "real" Peter Sam File:EdwardThomas.jpg|Peter Sam's basis, Edward Thomas Peter sam in Trainz.jpg|Peter Sam in Trainz Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLPeterSam.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayPeterSam1990model.PNG|Wooden Railway prototype File:newPeterSamwooden.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2012PeterSam.jpg|2012 Peter Sam File:TrackMasterPeterSam.jpg|TrackMaster File:BrioPeterSaminpackaging.png|Brio File:Take-AlongPeterSam.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayPeterSam.png|Take-n-Play File:Wind-upPeterSam.jpg File:BandaiTECPeterSam.jpg|Bandai TEC File:MyFirstThomasPeterSam.PNG|My First Thomas model File:MegaBloksNarrowGaugeEngine.jpg|Mega Bloks with Rusty File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPeterSam.png|Story Library book File:PerterSam2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See Also * Category:Images of Peter Sam Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines